1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital time base corrector for performing a time base correction operation in which a composite color video signal read out from a recording medium and subsequently reproduced is converted to digital data and written into a memory, and the written data is read out from the memory, to output the data as a color video signal.
2. Description of Background Information
When a color video signal recorded on a video disk is simply demodulated and reproduced, the reproduced video signal may include a fine jitter due to eccentric components of the video disk and vibrations caused in the mechanical system of the apparatus, resulting in a time base error of the reproduction video signal representing a deviation from a reference time base. For correcting this time base error, a known digital time base corrector is constructed such that the reproduction video signal is converted to the digital data by an A/D converter and, after that, the digital data is written to a memory and the written data is read out synchronously with a reference timing signal in accordance with the writing order and is converted to the analog signal by a D/A converter. A conventional time base corrector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 1-9327.
In this digital time base corrector, all of the digital data produced by the A/D converter for converting the color video signal to the digital data, or data from which the sync signal portion is removed is written into a memory is written into the memory. A large memory capacity is, consequently, needed for the memory, resulting in an increase in costs of the apparatus.